A History of RWBY: The Great War
by Great-C
Summary: A detailed account into the Great War of the RWBY universe, following the rise of the four kingdoms, the wrath of war, the horrors of battles, and its ultimate destructive conclusion. Chapters update every Saturday. Read the most recent chapters, by visiting ahistoryofrwby..
1. Chapter 1- The Greed of Men

All wars begin somewhere; a death in the family, an invading army, a call for retribution, for glory, for faith, or for the sheer fun of it. The Great War of Remnant was more of the same.

It began with beginning of the modern age. Industrialisation had lead to some of the biggest advances of technology since the Empires of old. Trains, planes, and radios had change life beyond anyone's imagination. It was a time of prosperity and technological wonder, but more importantly, it also allowed for advancements in weaponry.

Originally confined to "island hoping", Machine Guns and Artillery lead to a new era of "Grimm Extermination." Thousands of Grimm were killed every week, while landmines persuaded Larger Grimm to avoid settlements. Even giant Nevermores turned tale when faced with Anti-air guns, "…for we have the Maxim Gun, and they do not."

And thus, did the great age of expansionism began. Far and wide, every nation on Remnant scrambled for land, desperate to claim "what was rightfully theirs." Booed on by Nationalism, Settlers raced on into the wildness, digging farms, building wells, forging towns, and displacing Nomads in the process.

Amongst the most driven was Atlas. Originally founded by refugees, Atlas was one of the harshest environments on the planet. Days were short, harvests were shorter, and at the height of winter, temperatures would often drop to -20C. The lack of Grimm was of small comfort

Despite being the first to industrialise, life was still not easy for the ordinary Atlans, as food remained in short supply. Starvation was common in Winter, as food stocks ran empty, and frozen ports blocked supplies from Vale. Something had to be done to secure a more permanent food supply.

As settlers spread far and wide, it wasn't long before conflict began to brew. First there were the raids by local nomads. Then were the settlers' fights over boundaries, and territories. From there, it spread to the islands off Mistral, and the Mountains of the cove; deserts, tundra's, and even the landless seas.

With the threat of Grimm now gone, men and nations were now free to war against each other. Old grievances to began to rise, as unity and peace were replaced by paranoia and suspicion. Nationalism surged, and alliances were forged as everyone raced to label others as "the enemy." While some cried for peace, many more cried for war.

Updates come every Saturday. Read chapters 2 and 3 now, by visting .com.


	2. Chapter 2 - The March to War

p class="MsoNormal"For the most part, the North Western continent never played a major part in the wars of the four nations. It's inhabitants were too busy trying to survive, having to fight off the Grimm constantly. Castles would crumble, nomads would flee, and what little progress was made was often lost in days./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yet its people persisted, and by beginning of the modern age, a small kingdom had carved itself a home. It wasn't large, nor did it enjoy the technological advances of the four major kingdoms. But its people were proud, and fiercely independent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Atlas on the other hand had other ideas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Giant to the North began to claim that the land was rightfully theirs, pointing a history of small abandoned trading ports, and calling the new kingdom illegitimate. Though hard to prove, Atlas stuck to this theory as irrefutable proof, and declared it get back its "rightful territory," by any means style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Soon after, Atlas finally launched it's invasion of the continent. Although equal in manpower, the kingdom was no match for Atlas artillery and firepower. Week by week, Atlas took more and more territory, it's generals confidently predicting that the continent will be in their hands by the end of the year./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Or it would have been, had Vacuo not intervened. Weary of having an Atlas super nation on its doorstep, Vacuo started supplying the Kingdom with weapons and supplies. It started slowly at first, namely a few thousand rifle spears and cannons, but soon, Vacuo found itself funding the entire Kingdom army./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nevertheless, it was not enough to halt the invasion. Eight months after the war started, Atlas reached the capital, and demanded that the Kingdom submit to their rule. The King refused, but neither did they decide to fight to the last man./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Instead, the Kingdom signed a new deal with Vacuo. "The Grand Unification," effectively joining the two kingdoms together. Thus if Atlas attacked, it would officially be declaring war on Vacuo. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis not only enraged Atlas, but Vale as well, determined not to have a Vacuo super-nation on its borders either. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"In response, Vale formed it's own pack with Atlas, threatening to declare war on Vacuo if the unification went ahead. This in turn prompted Mistral to form an alliance with Vacuo, determined to not let the world be dominated by a Vale/Atlas alliance./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The world was now on the brink of war./p 


End file.
